Formless Trust
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Helen's eyes snapped back to the man, startled. Was he talking to her? Of course he was. Who else would he be talking to? He couldn't have been talking to Enola.
1. The Past

**Author's Note: **I've always liked the movie Waterworld...

* * *

**Formless Trust **

Breathing out a soft sigh, Helen watched as the Mariner taught Enola how to swim in the water. The sun shone down upon the two individuals in the water as Enola's laughter filled the air. Enola's laughter was like music to Helen's ears and it almost made her smile, but she didn't. She wanted to, but found it difficult because she was in too much shock at the fact that the Mariner was actually teaching her 'daughter' how to swim.

Running a hand through her now short hair, Helen decided to just sit down and enjoy the scene of Enola having fun swimming in the water and being taught by the Mariner. It was still strange to see this though, but she still could not smile at it.

Helen was a little apprehensive.

She thought the Mariner was very dangerous. He _did_ throw Enola off of the boat for no reason whatsoever and he cut their hair too! Helen actually had liked her long hair and found her now short hair to be boring and unusual. Enola looked very different without her long hair and Helen missed it.

"See? It's not so hard once you try," Helen could hear the Mariner comment from within the water. "You're doing it all by yourself now."

Enola giggled again, actually swimming on her own this time in the water, which surprised Helen even more. She was actually doing it all by herself without any help from the Mariner. A gleeful expression dressed the little girl's face as she swam around, proud and vivacious.

Helen's gaze moved to the Mariner again, watching him. She was astonished to see that he was now staring straight at her now instead of looking over Enola. His expression was incredibly untellable and his eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. Helen couldn't tell what he was thinking and she hoped he couldn't do the same with her. However, for some reason, it seemed as if he could see right through her.

Helen looked at Enola again instead so she wouldn't have to watch the Mariner stare at her. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed, shaking her head.

"You look like you want to join us."

Helen's eyes snapped back to the man, startled. Was he talking to her? Of course he was. Who else would he be talking to? He couldn't have been talking to Enola.

"What?" She found herself saying.

"You look like you want to join us." The male repeated nonchalantly as Enola swam around him giggling.

Did she really appear that way? "No…I don't." Helen muttered, shrugging.

"Should."

Helen bit her lower lip, trying to come to a decision. It wouldn't hurt just to join them in the water, right? Plus, she could keep a closer eye on her 'daughter'. Helen still didn't trust the Mariner at all.

"Fine." Helen dived into the water and then swam over to them. The Mariner was staring at her again for some unfathomable reason and she tried to ignore it, but it was impossible.

Helen stared back at him, unblinking as she treaded water.

Maybe she could allow herself to trust him?


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note: **So...this took a while for me to post, but it's been done for a while. However, this is the only chapter I've written so far other than the first one. It'll take a while for the other chapters to be written, but it will be done one day. I am not going to be posting any more chapters until the whole story is completely finished. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

Enola breathed out a heavy sigh, lifting her gaze up to the sky. She had just been remembering that day, the day that the Mariner had taught her how to swim. Now, that was several years ago. She wasn't a little kid anymore. Enola was now sixteen and looked pretty much the same.

Moving away from the ocean, Enola looked towards the trees and whatnot behind her. She recalled the day when the Mariner had left. Enola really didn't want him to leave, but he had to. The Mariner wasn't used to land whatsoever and desired to be on the ocean, forever drifting. That's just who he was.

Every single day, Enola wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he was even still alive. How would he look, now that several years have gone by? Would he still be the same or would he be entirely different? Enola thought she would never know. It was always the same thing every day. Nothing changed. Nothing happened. When she and Helen had been with the Mariner, adventurous events had always occurred, but now…nothing happened.

Dry land was amazing, really, but Enola sometimes wished to go back out at sea. Helen wouldn't let her though and kept her there. As soon as the Mariner had left all those years ago, she had desperately wanted to go back into the ocean and search for him. Of course, Helen and the others stopped her.

Getting up from her crouched position on a rock, the now grown Enola jumped and allowed her feet to touch the sandy ground, feeling the waves wash up and onto her feet, drenching them. Moving her gaze elsewhere, she could see a white horse trotting towards her. The horse belonged to her.

"Ocean!" Enola greeted her steed, meeting the animal halfway and reaching out her hand towards her. Her hand brushed along the animal's fur delicately. Enola always enjoyed petting her pet, pleased to feel the softness of her fur.

The horse, Ocean, neighed gently and relished in the petting she was receiving from her master. After a moment, Enola climbed up on top of Ocean's back and whispered for the horse to move forward. Ocean obeyed and started moving at a slow trot along the shore. The wind blew through Enola's hair, causing it to whip around her face as she rode the horse.

A couple of years ago, Enola had broken Ocean. It had been tough and exhausting and she had failed many times, but she managed to do so in the end, making the horse hers. Ever since then, she and Ocean had been incredibly close. Enola put a lot of her attention on the animal and would often spend more time with her than Helen and the others.

Contemplating on what she was going to do for the rest of her day, Enola kept her eyes ahead as she continued to ride Ocean. Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Enola caught something from the corner of her left eye. Telling Ocean to halt, the teenager turned all of her attention towards the endless sea.

The female was extremely shocked at what she saw!

There was a very massive ship heading in her direction. It was still a great distance back, but it was clearly visible. The ship was gigantic and bigger than anything she had ever seen! Jumping off of the horse, Enola stared in immense wonder. What kind of ship was it? Could it possibly be the Mariner? Just ruminating about him, Enola longed even more to see the male again. She missed him dearly.

"Enola!"

Hearing Helen's voice, Enola spun around to see her approaching. Helen looked the same, but it was clear that she had aged during the past years. Enola knew that Helen missed the Mariner just as much as she did. Helen and the Mariner had been lovers after all and the Mariner was Enola's best friend.

"Helen, are you seeing this?" Enola wanted to know, lifting her hand and pointing at the oncoming ship. "Do you think it's _him_? Do you think it is, Helen?!" the girl was becoming very excited now. She felt like a small child all over again.

Helen put her eyes on the massive ship that was slowly approaching their land. For some reason, she felt very uneasy about the ship's sudden appearance. Also, she didn't have a feeling that it was the Mariner, the one she only ever loved. It couldn't be him. Why would he be in a ship as big as that?

"Helen, are you listening to me?" Enola was now a bit frustrated that Helen wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying. "Don't you think that's him?! It has to be him, right? Who else would that be?!"

"I don't know, Enola…" Helen muttered out, uncertain.

"What do you mean?" Enola retorted sharply, her features morphing into a look of temporary agitation. "Who else would it be?"

Helen sighed. "Enola, doesn't it seem strange that a huge ship would come out of nowhere? I really do have a bad feeling about all of this. We should gather up some weapons and be prepared to defend ourselves," the woman explained. "I'm going to go warn the others. You stay and watch the ship."

"Fine." Enola huffed.

Then, Helen turned around and left.

Enola continued to watch the ship and great interest, really hoping that it was the Mariner. She couldn't wait to see him again! It had been so long and he hadn't even come to visit! Enola had so many things to tell and share with him.

As the foreign ship got closer and closer, Enola became even more impatient. She paced the shore relentlessly while Ocean watched in curiosity. Numerous thoughts ran through her mind and butterflies were attacking her belly.

Once the ship got closer enough, Enola could see people standing on the large ship and she finally noticed the big flag that hung over the whole thing.

It had the symbol of a skull on it…


	3. Pirates and Thieves

**Author's Note: **Updates will be completely random.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pirates and Thieves**

* * *

Frowning, Enola got a better look at the flag, wondering why the flag portrayed that of a skull. Now she was beginning to feel the same way as Helen. She knew something wasn't right and prepared to flee if she had to. However, she would not run away like a coward. The girl was going to see what these people wanted first. Hopefully, the Mariner was amongst them!

As the towering boat came to a stop, Enola stood close to her horse, hand clutching at her fur. A ladder was thrown out of the ship and it touched the watery sand below. Enola flinched at the action and then peered upwards, seeing someone climbing down. It was a young man with messy black hair and attractive green eyes. He was very fit and dressed in some black short pants, a black vest, and black boots. A skull necklace hung from around his neck and earrings pierced his ears.

After the young man's feet landed on the ground, other passengers began to evacuate the ship as well, joining the young man on the ground. Enola gave them an emotionless look, appearing fearless. She was not going to cower in front of these strong-looking men.

"Who are you people?" Enola wanted to know, clutching her horse's fur tighter.

The young man finally noticed her, putting his green eyes on her. When he saw her, a smirk appeared on his facial features and he seemed intrigued. "Lookee what we 'ave 'ere!" he announced loudly, gathering all of the attention of the rest of the individuals that had arrived.

"Who are you people?" Enola repeated, becoming impatient with their lack of response.

"I be Jaymz, lassie," the young man, Jaymz, introduced himself quickly, giving her a look of interest. "Ye be who?"

Enola hesitated before answering. "I'm Enola…"

"Enola!" Jaymz echoed, smirking. "A fine name ye be havin' there, lass."

Enola was very perplexed by the way this Jaymz character was talking. A frown colored her facial features and she backed away from Jaymz and the rest of the people there who were now looking around in interest. "How did you all get here? What do you want exactly?"

Suddenly, a big bear of a man with a long and dirty beard came barging out of the crowd of individuals. He wore a large, black hat and had a wooden leg. "I be the captain of this ship 'ere!" he blared.

Enola was unafraid.

"I be Captain Ringer and me crew and I 'ave come 'ere to find the treasure that be 'ere!" the captain bellowed, staring directly at Enola and her fearless expression. "Ye better be tellin' where me treasure is or else!"

"Or else what?" Enola spat, frowning in agitation. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Captain Ringer suddenly lurched forward, bringing one of his dirty hands around the female's neck and almost crushing her throat to pieces. Enola tried to gasp, but nothing came out and she was unable to breathe. Her hands flew up to the captain's arm and she desperately tried to pull his hands off of her neck. Her heart hammered against her chest like someone relentlessly beating a drum. The girl didn't want to show fear, but the fear was evidently present on her facial features. This man was _strong_!

Putting on a sinister mask, Captain Ringer put more pressure on the girl's throat and leaned forward so his lips were right next to her ear. "Or else I'll ring that pretty little neck of yers," he growled into her ear, his breath coming out as a putrid and hideous odor. His horrible breath made Enola's eyes water and she began to feel lightheaded.

Seeing that Enola wouldn't be able to last much longer and that she didn't know where the treasure was, Jaymz took a step forward and put his attention on his unforgiving captain. "Captain, I think she's had 'nough," he remarked in a low tone of voice, glancing at Enola who looked ready to pass out in the giant man's grasp.

Releasing Enola, the bear of a man watched as the girl dropped to the ground on her knees beside her horse. She was gasping for air, her eyes wild with relief. Her hands were at her throat and she rubbed the severely bruised skin there. The girl forced her fear to go away into the deepest part of her mind and allowed heinous anger to consume her. Ignoring the pain her neck, she jumped to her feet and was about to lunge at the captain, but Jaymz stepped in front of her and grabbed her by her arms, stopping her sudden assault.

"Let go of me!" Enola viciously snarled, eyeing the monstrous captain with hate touching her eyes. She really wanted to give the captain a piece of her mind. Who in the world did he think he was choking her like that? Enola wanted to make him pay dearly for what he did to her! Her throat was still aching. "Let go of me right now!"

Jaymz disobeyed and kept a firm grasp on her body as the other individuals started to roam the land, searching for their so called treasure. Captain Ringer was amongst them, but he turned around to glance at the vicious Enola, a wide and disgusting grin spreading across his face. "Jaymz, the lass be comin' with us," he sinisterly informed the handsome male.

"Ye sure, captain?" Jaymz questioned as he tightened his grip on Enola who was desperately trying to escape his clutches. She was growling and trying to bite him too to escape. Jaymz was clearly stronger than her, however, and her attempts at escape was so very futile.

"I be sure," Captain Ringer confirmed and turned away from the two people. "The lass be joinin' our crew now!" Then he released a loud and amused chortle that held darkness. His chortle didn't really sound like a laugh at all and sounded more like someone choking and spitting up. It hurt Enola's ears and caused her to cringe slightly in Jaymz's grasp.

Watching the beast and all the other men walk off to venture more of the land, Enola ceased her movements and became limp in the man's hold. There was nothing she could do at the moment. She needed to be smart about all of this. When he was distracted or something, she would escape. Enola had to warn Helen and the others before something horrible happened at them!

"Easy there, lass," Jaymz's voice entered her ears as he dragged her towards the massive ship. Enola put up little resistance, but was quiet and a little bit interested in what the ship looked like from the inside. "Yer gonna be joinin' the crew."

Things weren't turning out so well.

She needed the Mariner…she needed him…


	4. The Mariner Returns

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mariner Returns**

* * *

Looking ahead, the Mariner could get a nice and clear view of the dry land he had once set foot upon. The sun beat down on him and he lifted a hand, holding it above his eyes to get a better look at what was before him. The land he had left all those years ago was torn and broken. There was smoke rising from it and he could see destructive flames consuming every single form of life on there. Trees were burning, grass and flowers were wilting and shriveling up in the heat, horses ran across the sands of the beach, fire attached to their backs. It was all just a complete nightmare, but the Mariner wasn't worried about any of that. The only thing he was worried about was what happened to the _people_ on the land!

Moving his boat faster towards the land, the Mariner ceased his rapidly beating heart, hoping for it not to be so. His greatest fear was starting to come to life. His greatest fear…was losing the ones he loved. The man had loved Helen, yes. He had loved her with all his heart, but he just could not stay with her on dry land. Dry land wasn't a place for him. The sea was where he belonged. The Mariner also cared deeply for the little one, Enola. She was his friend and he liked her. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened to either of them.

As his boat touched the sands of the burning land, the Mariner scurried off of his boat. Fear gripped him in tremendous waves, almost sending him over the edge. He was calm on the outside, but his emotions were going haywire on the inside. As his eyes roamed the flames that was destroying everything in its path, the male was starting to regret ever leaving Helen and Enola on the land alone with the others for all those years. He felt so much guilt claw at his heart for never visiting them for all those years. He had missed out on so much, missed out on the time he could have spent with the two females. All that time was wasted. Gone. There was nothing he could do about that. There was absolutely nothing he could do; nothing to be done.

Pushing back those horrid thoughts and feelings, the Mariner focused on what was currently occurring. He couldn't just let the fire to continue leaving a trail of death behind as it burned everything away. The male had to stop it somehow. Looking back to his boat, he could see unused buckets there. Knowing it was going to be very difficult to get rid of the fire with just a few buckets of water, the Mariner started to hurry. He grabbed one bucket and then dunked it in the ocean water, gathering a lot of it before rushing over to the first fire. He dumped the water on top of it and then rushed back to get some more water.

The Mariner carried out these actions for at least a couple of hours before the fires were entirely put out. Collapsing onto the sand, the man brought a hand up to his head, feeling dizzy for standing on land too much. The land really didn't move like the ocean. It had no motion whatsoever to him. It wasn't smooth, he didn't _float_. The land was definitely no place for him, but he had to tolerate it for the people he cared for. Getting up from the ground, the male ignored his tiredness and dizziness for now and started venturing further on the dry land, looking for any signs of people. He could see dead horses scattered around the beach, shriveled up plants, and other various plants that had been burned in the horrible fire. Still, he did not see any people at all! Where in the world was everyone? Where was Helen? Where was Enola?!

"Helen!" the Mariner called out, his voice hoarse and broken from breathing in all that smoke and for not getting a drink of water from all that moving around for hours. It was now in deep evening and everything was strangely and eerily quiet. "Enola! Helen!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, allowing his voice to carry. Looking around, he found a river and wasted no time in getting a drink of water.

Through with that, he continued his search. After thirty minutes of walking on the nauseating dry land, the Mariner began to see bodies lying around. He couldn't identify any of them because they had been beaten beyond recognition and burned to a crisp. It made him sick inside, but he moved forward, determined to find Enola and Helen. Those two were the only ones that mattered to them. He stepped over the lifeless bodies and surveyed the area, trying to see if any of the bodies belonged to his loved ones. He couldn't tell.

"Helen!" he tried calling for the only woman he ever loved again. "Helen, if you're alive…_say something_! Enola! Helen!" Slowing down to a halt, the Mariner realized something. His eyes caught sight of a hut up ahead and he dashed towards it. Once inside, he found Helen on the ground. She was breathing shakily and her entire face was swollen. Also, her body was covered in horrible bruises. Getting down on his knees, the Mariner scooped the female up into his arms, trying not to panic by the state she was in. Even though she had been beaten pretty badly, he could still recognize her. The feel of her skin felt the same the last time he touched it. He still remembered what she looked like after all these years.

"Helen…" the Mariner whispered, running a hand down her cheek, fingers brushing her dry lips. "Helen, please talk to me," he commented softly while a frown jumped onto his facial features.

Helen struggled to open her eyes. However, she was only able to open one of them because the other one was swollen shut. Her hands grasped the material of the Mariner's clothing and she stared at him while in pain. "_You_!" she exclaimed in a broken whisper.

"It's me, Helen," the Mariner confirmed, holding her tighter against him.

Helen shut her eye and a tear rolled down her cheek. A sad smile danced along her lips and her grip tightened on him.

"You've come back to me…"


	5. Setting Out on a Journey

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Setting Out on a Journey**

* * *

"They're gone. They're all gone," Helen's shaky voice penetrated his ears. "I'm the only one that's left. They…they took Enola. I don't know what's happened to her. I don't know what they needed her for and I don't know why they took her. Nobody could do anything about it when _they_ came."

The Mariner brought his gaze to her. "Who are _they_? You still haven't told me that."

"They called themselves pirates and thieves," Helen responded as tears rolled down her cheeks in soft waves. "They came here looking for some treasure. I and everyone else kept telling them that there was no treasure here, but they didn't listen. First, they threatened us, and then, when threats didn't work, they started to murder us."

Hearing this, the Mariner resisted the urge to growl in contemptuous rage. His hands curled into tight fists at his sides as he gazed down at his lover that was resting on a bed. He had cleaned her up as best he could and found her some fresh clothes, but she still looked weak and fragile, like she could break at any moment. Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself. What other devious things had these so called 'pirates' had done to his Helen and Enola?

"I'm the only one left," Helen repeated in a sorrow filled tone of voice. "They murdered everyone and then tried to destroy the land, but you saved it. I…their captain, Captain Ringer, had beaten me senselessly and without a care while everyone watched. He kept asking me where his treasure was as he continued to land blows upon my body. I kept telling him I didn't know because that's just it…I DIDN'T KNOW!" she yelled, more tears escaping her eyes. "…He thought he killed me and I didn't have the strength to go after them and save Enola. I was too late and I was too slow."

The Mariner released a deep sigh, shaking his head once more. He stepped closer to the woman in the bed and gently removed some of the tears that had escaped her eyes. The man used his fingers to get rid of the liquid on her cheeks. When he was done, he gently caressed her cheek. "It's not your fault," he told her. "You had no control over what happened. Don't blame yourself. I'm going to get her back."

"Not without me," Helen informed him, sitting up in the bed and grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly. "You're not going to save Enola without me. I know I'm not in good shape, but you can't do this alone. You need my help. These pirates and thieves are vicious. They don't have any feelings and they don't care who they kill!"

The Mariner gently tugged his hand from her grasp, cupping her face in his hands and staring deeply into the female's eyes. "That's exactly why I don't want you to come, Helen. It's going to be really dangerous and you're not fit for this," he explained to her sincerely. Obviously, he was concerned for her. "I can't let anything else happen to you."

Helen was about to speak, but she could see the guilt in his eyes. The guilt swam in torrents, consuming him whole like a shark devouring its midmorning meal. There was also shame there too, and sadness was present. Helen knew that the man she loved was experiencing tremendous guilt because he wasn't there for them to begin with and that he had left them all those years ago without visiting. Sure, she got mad sometimes while he was gone, but she always missed him and she always loved him.

Leaning forward, Helen pressed her lips against his in a sudden and soft kiss. The Mariner kissed back, pulling her closer to his body. Then, after a few minutes, they parted and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Helen gave him a small smile and shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me. I survived this long without you, right? You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. What you do have to worry about is Enola," she elaborated in a low tone of voice. "I forgive you for leaving all those years ago."

That was all the Mariner needed to hear. He gave her one more kiss before sitting up straight and helping her off of the bed. "Alright then, it's settled. You're coming with me and we're going to get her back."

"Right," Helen nodded her head, determination flickering across her facial features. She removed herself from the room with his help and the two of them left the hut, heading towards the beach to set sail. As they journeyed there, Helen could see the many bodies of people and horses and it made her sick inside. So, to get her mind off of it, she explained to the Mariner what the massive ship looked like and she also described how the pirates and thieves looked.

The Mariner listened to every single word that exited her mouth until they finally reached their destination. He climbed onto his boat and then got everything ready. He looked to his significant other and saw that she was just solemnly eyeing the land that she had been staying on for many years. Her eyes also roamed the dead horses that were on the ground, spotting the one that belonged to Enola. The woman almost collapsed to her knees in grief when she saw the sight of the burnt animal. Enola would not be happy when she found out about her longtime friend.

"Enola…" whispered Helen, blinking back tears furiously. What would become of her? Would she and the Mariner be able to rescue her before it's too late? What in the world was going to happen to her? Would she even be alive when they found her? There was so many questions that she didn't have answers too! It was so very frustrating!

"Helen, we have to go. The longer we stay here, the more time we give them to do whatever they please to her," the Mariner mentioned to his lover, placing a hand upon her shoulder and motioning towards his boat. "Let's get moving."

Nodding her head, Helen joined him on the boat and the two set off on their journey to rescue Enola.


	6. The Pirates Dance in the Night

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Pirates Dance in the Night**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Enola's vision was met with a very impressive starry sky. At first, she believed that she was lying down on the beach beside her furry pal, the horse. She imagined pressing her face into the animal's warm and soft fur as she cuddled close, her dreams sweet and of a certain Mariner. She missed him dearly and continued to as she imagined all these things. Soon, however, Enola began to realize that she was not on the beach safe and sound with her horse. Instead, she felt as though she were moving. It no longer felt like she was on land, but instead on _water_. She was _floating_ just like all those years ago.

Then, the female remembered. She recalled everything that had transpired a few hours ago. Those barbarians had taken her! That…man! That Jaymz person. He had brought her upon the massive ship due to the captain's orders. Why had they taken her? What purpose did she serve for them? Enola really didn't want to be there at the moment. Her eyes surveyed her new surroundings and she tried to move her hands, but realized that her wrists were bound behind her back as well as her ankles. There was also a gag on her mouth to keep her from speaking, but she managed to get that off.

Right after she had been forced onto the humongous ship, Enola witnessed the pirates and thieves burn the land she had lived on for many years! It was her home and it belonged to her and everyone else that occupied it! Her heart had raced disastrously within her chest as she assumed the worst. She assumed that everyone had been killed, including her Helen! Enola had to hold her tears back as Captain Ringer and the other beasts came back to the ship while wearing sinister grins. It was as if they had accomplished something fantastic. Enola heard the beastly captain informing his disgusting crew about not finding the treasure and that they had to look elsewhere. She also overheard the devious things that had been done to everyone on the dry land.

When deep evening came and as they departed from the dry land, Jaymz had tied her up and sarcastically told her to have a comfortable night. Then he had left her there all alone as he went on with the rest of the crew. Enola had stayed there for hours and had eventually fallen asleep. Now, however, she was up and wide awake, her body trembling with raw anger and hatred. She was going to get back at these monsters one way or another for what they had done!

"Feelin' comfortable there, lassie?" a voice pierced her ears like foul poison. Turning her head in the direction of where the voice came from, Enola could see Jaymz standing there while staring at her. He was swinging a necklace around his right index finger, smirking in amusement at her situation. He thought that what happened to her was funny.

This just caused Enola's blood to boil.

"You're going to be sorry you ever set foot on my dry land!" Enola growled out heinously, serious. She was constantly tugging on her wrists and ankles, trying to break free of her binds. Jaymz thought her attempts were weak and it made him laugh in high amusement as he placed the necklace back around his neck. Enola just glared at him in contempt.

"Aye, lass," chortled Jaymz as he stepped a little closer to her. "We're _all_ gonna be sorry."

It really sounded as if he didn't believe her because heavy sarcasm was evident in his tone. That smirk was still dancing across his lips and Enola kept glowering at him hatefully. Still, the girl couldn't help but notice how handsome he appeared to be compared to the other beasts on the ship. Although he was attractive, that didn't stop the female from hating him like she hated all the rest.

"_He'll_ come for me," Enola whispered, calming down a bit as she gazed at Jaymz, her features softening. Her mind wrapped around the Mariner. She remembered how he saved her all those years ago when she had been a little child. He would come for her again, wouldn't he? Even though she hadn't seen him in quite some time, he would save her. That's what she believed with all her heart. "_He'll_ come for me and you'll all be sorry."

Jaymz's smirk disappeared and a frown crawled around his face. He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side like a curious cat would do. The attractive male studied her for a few minutes before opening his mouth. "Who ye be speakin' of, lass?" he demanded to know.

Now it was Enola's turn to smirk and she gave him a smug expression that almost made the male snap. "You'll find out soon enough…and you'll all be very _sorry_," she mysteriously said, enjoying the way he now looked.

"Hmmm…" Jaymz backed away from the girl and turned around as more of the crew walked over. They whispered something to Jaymz and he turned to grin at Enola who showed pure confusion. "Well, lass, it's 'bout time we showed ye how we pirates celebrate the night."

Enola was about to question him, but suddenly two of the crew members grabbed her by her arms and hauled her to her feet harshly. Enola immediately wrinkled her nose because of the foul smell that came from the two brutes that had grabbed her. Enola didn't fight as they dragged her to the center of the large ship. The entire crew was there and music was playing. It was a fast and upbeat sound and all of the pirates were dancing to it. Enola had no words to describe the movements they displayed.

Dropping her to the ground, the two males went on to join the other pirates, leaving her there. Enola looked up and could see Jaymz standing next to her. Jaymz smirked down at her before walking forward and joining in the dance.

Enola watched as the pirates danced in the night beneath the stars. They all howled with laughter, bumped into each other, constantly drank, and moved about to the beat of the music. Enola had never danced before, but Helen had told her many things about it. For a moment, Enola had the urge to join them, but remembered who she was dealing with and what they had done. That hatred came back to her and she stayed put. Besides, she couldn't really move because of her wrists and ankles being bound. Instead, she put her eyes on Jaymz who was swaying to the beat. The way he moved made him look even more majestic than he already was.

_What are you even thinking about?_ Enola ruminated to herself in disgust.

That was truly absurd for her to be thinking such things. So, erasing those thoughts, Enola got comfortable on the ground and just continued to watch the pirates dance in the night.


	7. Formless Like Water

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Formless Like Water**

* * *

Dragging her eyes open, Helen released a harsh and loud yawn while stretching her arms and legs out. It felt good to stretch and she enjoyed the great feeling it brought to her body. When she was through with that, she allowed her body to relax and she gazed up at the clear blue sky that had few clouds in it. For a moment, the woman wished that she were swimming in its endless abyss, being gently touched and caressed by its seemingly gentleness. However, she didn't want that as much as she wanted to stay there on the boat with the one she loved with all her heart.

Sitting up, Helen could see the Mariner standing and awake. The male was operating the boat and just keeping a lookout for the massive ship that Helen had described to him before they had left dry land. Night had been drowned out by day and the sun glimmered brilliantly in the endless blue ocean that is the sky. Watching the Mariner, Helen didn't know whether or not if he had gotten any sleep. Did he even need sleep? Helen had never seen him sleep before, not that she could remember. The man wasn't entirely human. That didn't stop her from viewing him as an individual like herself.

"Hey," Helen spoke sleepily, sloppily getting to her feet. She almost fell over, but the Mariner was there to catch her in his arms. She brought her gaze up to his face, seeing concern written all over it. It reflected her own features. "I'm sorry; I'm still kind of in pain. Good morning. Did you get any sleep?"

The Mariner reluctantly released her after he was sure that she would be able to stand on her own and he shook his head slowly, saying no to her question. "I didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't sleep," he responded. "I had to keep a lookout for the ship and I had to watch you. Also, I'm worried about Enola. The more time we waste dawdling about, the more time we give them to do whatever they please with her."

"I know, I know…" Helen whispered, distraught. "But we'll get her back. We'll get her back. I'm sure of it. It happened before and it can happen again."

"Yeah," the Mariner removed his attention from the woman and put it out at sea again, a frown coloring his facial features. He shifted a bit, feeling a little sleepy because he failed to do so last night. However, he could keep awake for a little while longer. He definitely didn't want to put his frail lover at watch and give her the responsibility of operating his boat. "We'll get her back."

Helen took a few steps forward to stand next to the male and she stared out at sea too, wondering how such a big ship could get so far so fast. It didn't make any sense to her. Where in the world had that ship come from anyway? It just appeared out of nowhere! Why in the world did those savages think that they had their so called treasure? It was all so discombobulating and it was so wrong. Contemplating about those awful events, Helen began to feel solemn again for what was lost. _Everyone_ had died except for her. She was the lucky survivor! If only the Mariner had come sooner…if only.

The woman shook her head, thinking that was absurd. The Mariner came when he came. There was no turning back time. It was incredibly hard, but it was time to stop dwelling on the past. But she needed to dwell on it for a little while longer to bring forth the hatred within her for the monsters who committed such a foul act. Once those beasts had gotten what they deserved, Helen would forget the past and move on with her life, hopefully the Mariner and Enola being in it. She wouldn't be able to live without the both of them.

Suddenly, her stomach cried out in hunger and her hands automatically flew to it, clutching it as it complained for food. Turning her head slightly, she could see the Mariner gazing at her from the corner of his eye. They both knew that she was hungry, _very_ hungry. Opening her mouth, Helen started talking and conveying this to him, even though he already knew it. "I'm kind of hungry…" she muttered.

Without saying anything, the Mariner whirled around and marched to the back of his boat, retrieving a very long and dangerous-looking harpoon. Through with that, he trekked back over to his woman and lifted the harpoon while aiming it at the water below. His eyes searched the formless water before he threw the harpoon into it. Helen watched as she saw blood color the spot in the water where the Mariner had thrown the harpoon.

Not wasting any time, the Mariner dove into the crimson water. He disappeared beneath the liquid and Helen just continued to view it as if it were a movie taking place. When the Mariner came back up, he had a large fish in his hand. With Helen's help, he climbed back up onto the boat and the male tossed the fish down in front of her. At the sight of their soon to be meal, Helen's belly complained even louder than before.

Later, the Mariner had cooked the fish with some of his equipment and then had dished out some of the fish to the female. Helen took it gratefully and thanked him. She immediately got started on eating. The Mariner ate slowly and Helen ate quickly. They didn't speak as they devoured their food; they only enjoyed their meal and each other's company.

After finishing their food, Helen scooted over to the Mariner and sat next to him, their arms touching. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. They still didn't speak and were both worried that they wouldn't actually find Enola. It was a horrible thought, so they did their best to stay positive.

"Thank you for feeding us," commented Helen after some time of silence.

"You're welcome," the Mariner replied.

Helen breathed out a sigh and kept her eyes forward. When will they find Enola?


	8. The Storm Shall Rage On

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Storm Shall Rage On**

* * *

Bringing her eyesight up towards the sky, Enola's vision was met with dark and gloomy clouds. She couldn't see the clear blue sky anymore and the wind was starting to pick up around her. Trembling slightly in the coldness, Enola longed for her horse's warm fur. She wanted to snuggle against it and just drown in its warmth. However, she couldn't do that because she was stuck on a ship with a bunch of savages. Still, her wrists and ankles were bound and they left her outside. The poor girl had been sitting on her rear for hours, her back against one of the large poles that jutted out from the oversized boat. Her muscles ached and screamed, her throat howled in great thirst, and her belly rumbled like the thunder for food.

"They could at least feed me and give me something to drink," Enola huffed in irritation, seeing if she could get her wrists and ankles free, but it was completely of no use. "They are such…_monsters_."

"Aye, lassie," Jaymz's voice touched her ears.

Startled, Enola removed her gaze from the sky and saw Jaymz standing before her in all of his attractiveness. Frowning, Enola could see the male holding a plate of food and a mug of something to drink. "What the heck do you want?" she demanded to know, unhappy to see him.

"That's no way to greet me," Jaymz talked back, smirking. "Plus, you called me a _monster_. You know, that _really_ hurt my feelings."

Enola could detect the heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice and it only irked her. "That's exactly what you are! You're a monster!" she exclaimed defiantly, her anger showing on her facial features.

"I was going to give you this food and something to drink," the male went on, ignoring her previous words as he took a step closer to her. "You seemed really _parched_ and _famished_. Due to my everlasting generosity, I decided to relent and bring you something to eat and something to soothe your dry throat."

This only caused Enola's fury to grow. Also, she was becoming very flummoxed because Jaymz's accent had changed dramatically. He no longer sounded like one of those barbarians that occupied the ship, but he sounded like a normal person. This both intrigued and confused her. What in the world was going on? Just who was this Jaymz character?

Seeing the perplexity occupying the girl's face, Jaymz got down onto his knees in front of her and sat the mug of liquid down onto the ground beside him, his smirk intensifying. "Just so you know, I wasn't always a pirate," he informed her as if he were letting out a secret. He gave her a wink. "Don't tell anyone."

Enola snorted. "Who would I tell?"

"That's right," Jaymz talked grabbing a fork and stabbing a piece of chicken with it. He brought the fork to Enola's lips and she suddenly jerked away as if he had struck her. "Don't be afraid, lass. It's just fish. It's good."

Enola wondered why this guy was feeding her, but guessed it was the captain's orders or something. Pushing back her pride, the girl opened her mouth and allowed Jaymz to feed her. This went on until she had devoured every single thing on the plate. Her belly was full and she was completely satisfied. After that, Jaymz picked up the mug and allowed her to drink from it. Enola was glad to find that it was water.

Through with that, Jaymz sat the mug back down and just stayed sitting in front of her, examining her thoughtfully as the wind around them got fiercer and the sky got darker with more clouds. Enola gazed back at him, feeling uncomfortable underneath his stare. What did he want now?

"What was your name again?" he questioned her out of the blue.

"What?" Enola retorted, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Your name," Jaymz repeated, green eyes never leaving her face. "I can't remember if you told me or not. What was your name?"

Enola hesitated before reluctantly answering, "Enola. It's Enola."

"Enola?" a smirk spread across his face. "I think I remember now. Enola. Enola."

"Don't wear it out," Enola deadpanned, giving him a flat look. She didn't like it when he said her name. It just didn't seem _right_ to her for some reason.

Jaymz put on a grin. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Enola."

"It's not nice to meet _you_," Enola growled at him, shaking her head from side to side. "You and your monstrous crew did something really horrible to my home and to the people I loved! I'll…I'll never forgive you all for what you did."

Jaymz seemed sympathetic now. "It wasn't my choice, Enola. It had to be done."

"Yeah, _right_!" Enola snarled at him viciously.

Jaymz's smirk returned and he got to his feet. "Such fire you have in you."

"Untie me and I'll show you _real_ fire!" Enola challenged, struggling to get to her feet, but her bound ankles wouldn't allow that.

Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!"

At once, all of the crew emerged from their concealed places and began putting everything away on the ship and tying everything down. There was a storm coming and they had to act quickly.

"Blimey!" Jaymz had slipped back into pirate lingo and he put his attention back to Enola. "There be a storm brewin', lassie. Prepare yerself!" then he turned and marched off to go help out the rest of the crew.

Immediately, fear struck Enola's heart. Were they actually going to leave her out there alone in the storm? As she thought about this, she could fee rain pattering against her skin and hair, drenching her instantly. The wind picked up and lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed overhead like a wild explosion. It was all so terrifying to Enola.

Enola watched as all of the pirates and thieves put everything away on the ship and tie everything down. She could catch glimpses of Jaymz here and there, but that was it. The girl knew he wouldn't be coming back for her. All of the crew started getting back inside the ship and out of the storm, leaving her out there. Enola shivered in the wind and rain, flinching whenever thunder howled in the sky.

Just when she was about to shut her eyes and endure it, a pair of hands grabbed her arms and easily hauled her up to her feet. Before she knew it, she was in a dry and warm room, a door slamming shut behind her. Enola stumbled forward and fell down onto her stomach. Rolling around on to her back, she could see Jaymz standing before her, dripping with rainwater.

"Where am I?" Enola demanded to know, shivering because she was still cold.

"Yer in me quarters," Jaymz responded instantly, stepping over her body and reaching for a towel on the bed that was in there. He grasped it and then dropped it on top of Enola. "There ye go, lass."

Enola gave him a look. "How am I going to dry myself off with my wrists tied?"

Jaymz hesitated before untying her wrists, knowing she wasn't going to try anything. Enola sighed in relief and rubbed her red and bruised wrists. When she was done, she started drying herself off with the towel, starting with her hair. As she did this, she could see Jaymz watching her.

Oh, what was going to happen?


	9. A Sudden Assault of the Weather

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. You're all so nice.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Sudden Assault of the Weather**

* * *

The rain crashed down like pellets of agony. It soaked the two individuals to the bone as they moved on through the sea. The waves were vicious and incredible. Some of them almost crashed down into the boat, but the Mariner had the sense to steer the boat in another direction. Things were looking very ugly and things appeared as though they weren't going to brighten. That was how the atmosphere was like as the storm raged on. The lightning was like a violent strike, lighting their path. The wind was like a horrendous thing, trying to topple them over. The rain was like bullets of a gun, pouring down upon them. And the thunder was like an explosion going off, destroying everything its thunderous path.

Helen, who was hanging on to a part of the ship, brought her gaze to the Mariner and squinted her eyes through the rain, seeing the Mariner steering the boat in certain directions to avoid getting trampled over by a massive wave. The woman's heart was pounding insanely in her chest and fear was gripping her in horrid torrents. Her hands were slippery because of all of the water being drenched upon them and her stomach dropped uncomfortably. Helen was worried that they wouldn't make it through this horrible storm.

When it had been in deep evening, the two of them had been continuing on with their journey in silence, nostalgia touching their souls from what they had been through in the past. The ocean had been peaceful and the weather had been enjoyable. There was absolutely nothing to fear and Helen was at complete ease, especially when she had the one she loved beside her. It was so serene and perfect and her troubles had been literally washed away by the calmness the atmosphere had portrayed. However, all of that was annihilated when the dark clouds rolled in. Helen had commented to her lover that it might be a mild storm because she had never seen a terrible and violent storm before. The Mariner had told her that he sensed that it was much more complicated than that, which made her grow uneasy.

Then the storm commenced.

Here they were; trying to survive the treacherous weather. Helen could feel her grip slipping as a wave crashed into the side of the boat, almost tipping it over. She released a broken gasp as her hand slipped off of what she had been gripping. A scream ripped through her throat and tore through her mouth as she went sliding down the boat and towards the raging water below. As she slid, she desperately tried to grab something, _anything_! Her attempts were futile, unfortunately.

At the last minute, before she could fall down into the torrent below, a hand gripped her wrist, stopping her from doing that. Helen glanced up and could see the Mariner there. He had a death grip on her wrist and was now pulling her towards him as he held on to a piece of rope that he had tied to something very sturdy on his boat. Once he managed to pull her all the way up, Helen crashed into his arms and he held her tight against him. Helen buried her face in his chest as the rain continued to pound into them. The Mariner was no longer steering the boat and was allowing the waves to take it wherever it pleased. Still, he kept his arms around his lover, not wanting to let go of her. Helen was hugging him tight, eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, a massive wave came down upon them, tearing into the boat that they were standing on. Helen couldn't even scream as she, the Mariner, and the boat were all sent underwater. She slipped away from the male that had been holding her and she went spiraling elsewhere beneath the waves, totally lost. Her heart was hammering dangerously against her chest, tempted to burst through. Immediately, her lungs screamed for air because of her panicking. She didn't know where she was! She was lost! She was going to die!

The Mariner, who had been separated from his Helen, was now swimming underneath the water, having tied the rope around his waist. His boat had broken into two parts because of the violent waves and he had tied the other end of the rope to the sturdy part of the boat, one of the pieces, actually. Now, he was underwater and searching for Helen before she could drown. The Mariner was calm as he did so, but was worried deep down inside for the woman. Would he be able to find her in time?

Yes. Yes, he would.

With his eyes, he could see her ahead, struggling in the water and looking ready to open her mouth and inhale water. The Mariner expertly swam towards her at amazing speed, despite the raging waters. When he reached her, he gathered her up in his arms while she gave him a relieved expression. Not wasting any more time, he swam back up to the surface and helped her up into one of the pieces of the boat that was still remaining. Helen coughed and breathed in the air, feeding her lungs.

"Are you alright?" the Mariner questioned her, staring at her face.

Helen nodded, placing a hand over her chest. "I'm fine."

The Mariner looked pleased with her answer and he untied the rope from his waist, tying it around Helen's waist instead. If she were to suddenly fall back into the water, then she would be able to find her way back to the piece of the boat that they were sitting on. He, however, didn't need that. Feeling the woman grab onto his hand, the Mariner brought his gaze back to her face as the vigorous waves pushed them around.

"When will this be over?" Helen wanted to know, squeezing his hand firmly with her own, interlocking their fingers. "When will the storm end?"

"I don't know," the Mariner responded to her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her close to him. "We'll just have to wait it out and see what happens."

Helen felt safe and secure in his arms and she allowed her eyes to close, blocking out the sounds of the storm raging on.


	10. The Night Conversation

**Author's Note: **I appreciate the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Night Conversation**

* * *

Finished with her hair, Enola brought the towel down to her body, eyeing her bound ankles. It irked her for a few seconds, but she moved on and started drying off her wet body, refusing to remove any kind of clothing on her body. She wasn't going to take off her clothes in front of this Jaymz character when his eyes were only on her. She'd just sit in wet clothing for the rest of the night. Enola didn't care.

"Don't you want to take off your clothes so they can dry properly?" Jaymz's voice filled the silence. "I mean, you'd be dry and so will they. There's a fire over here. I think you should take them off." After that was casually said, Jaymz sauntered over to where a fire was going in a hearth. He added a few pieces of wood in there, watching as the flames sparked. The male turned his attention to a red faced Enola and smirked.

Enola glowered at him hatefully, still drying off her body with the towel he had given her. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not getting naked in front of you!" she growled out viciously, talking to him as if he were completely insane. She marched over to the flames and sat down in front of it, throwing the towel in Jaymz's face and putting her hands out in front of the fire to warm them. Her features softened afterwards as the warmth enveloped her. She'll be dry in no time!

"You could catch a cold," Jaymz pointed out, shrugging his shoulders. He carelessly removed his own shirt and laid it out to dry on the floor in front of the fire. The young man was about to remove his pants, but Enola's expression said otherwise, so he left them on. Jaymz brought his attention back to the fire and grinned, thinking Enola to be so innocent. "You're really different than any other girl that I've met."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enola demanded to know, taking a look at Jaymz's shirtless body. She instantly felt uncomfortable because of it.

"What it sounds like," answered Jaymz.

Enola removed her eyes from him and roamed the flames instead, watching as it flicked about and burned the wood inside. She imagined Helen and all the people she knew burning to a crisp inside those flames, seeing the whole land be destroyed by the destructive element. It brought pain and fury to her heart and it made her wonder if everyone really was dead. Was Helen dead? Was her horse dead? Was everyone dead? It was a large possibility that everyone was dead and that the land she knew was no more! It was all because of the vicious monsters that occupied the ship, including the one sitting next to her that seemed nicer than all the others, but incredibly annoying.

"You see this fire here?" Enola commented suddenly, nodding towards the flames in front of them. "Do you see how they burn every single piece of wood away, slowly, painfully slowly?" she questioned him without looking at his face.

Jaymz, not knowing what she was getting at, put his green eyes on the fire, arm resting atop a knee. He stared at the flames consuming the wood in there before nodding his head. "Yes. Why?" he wanted to know.

"That's exactly how it happened to my land and to everyone I knew," Enola revealed, turning her head to gaze at the man beside her. "That's how it happened. Everything was burned away. I don't even know if anyone made it out alive. Now I have nobody…except _him_, which I'm sure he's coming for me right now."

"Knowing Captain Ringer, he probably didn't leave anyone alive," Jaymz bluntly stated, grim and a little sullen. "I'm sorry, Enola, but Captain Ringer is a heartless fellow."

Overcome by rage, Enola tackled Jaymz to the floor and Jaymz found himself on his back with the girl on top of him. Enola scratched his cheek hard, leaving blood. Grunting in pain, the male tried to grab her, but Enola was already off of him. She untied her ankles and was now sprinting towards the door of the quarters, attempting escape. Just when her hand grasped the doorknob of the door, Enola felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and jerk her backwards.

"Let go of me!" Enola screamed ferociously, kicking and thrashing about. No matter how hard she tried to escape Jaymz's clutches, he was just too strong for her. "Let go of me you, _monster_!"

Jaymz said nothing as he brought her over to his bed, throwing her down upon it with him on top of her, pinning her there. His hands were clamped shut on her wrists and he had her legs pinned down with his body. Enola struggled to get free, but it was useless. He was too strong for her. Breathing heavily with anger, Enola stared up into Jaymz's attractive face, peering into his green eyes. Enola expected to see anger there, but she didn't see any of that. All she saw was…_sympathy_.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Enola…" whispered Jaymz, still keeping her pinned to the bed.

"Whatever!" hissed Enola, now limp and defeated. She was no longer struggling to get away.

Jaymz stared at her face for a long moment and Enola stared back, feeling really uncomfortable with this guy on top of her. She guessed that trying to escape probably wasn't such a good idea. Where in the world would she go in such a storm? Would she jump into the waves down below? Enola felt stupid as she stared back into Jaymz's green eyes.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Jaymz leaned downwards towards her face and Enola tried to pull back, but it was useless, the bed was stopping her from moving back even further. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as she began to breathe Jaymz's air and he hers. The male got closer and closer until his lips brushed against hers. Enola's eyes widened in shock and she didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that…it had been nice. Before she could say anything, Jaymz removed himself from her and shook his head. "Don't try it again, Enola," he informed her, sitting back over at the fire. "Captain Ringer might take you, you know, if he saw you wandering around the ship untied."

Enola sat up in the bed, glaring at him. "What will that overgrown ape do? Kill me?"

Jaymz turned his head to look at her, dark. "No. Something _worse_."


	11. News in the Morning

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took two days...busy with school and stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 10: News in the Morning**

* * *

Enola yawned loudly and stretched, her hands above her head and her legs stretched out before her. When she was through stretching her limbs, she sat up and realized that she was still in Jaymz's bed. Thinking about the attractive male brought back memories from last night. Her eyes roamed the room until she found the man lying on the ground in front of the fire that used to be there, still shirtless and all. Enola recalled him kissing her last night and it caused her cheeks to redden. What in the word had he kissed her for? Was it some kind of punishment for trying to escape? It sure didn't seem like it, but that's what Enola was going to settle on.

Removing herself from the bed, Enola took away the sheets from the mattress, sauntering over to Jaymz. She draped the sheet over his body and watched as he stirred a little bit in his sleep. Done with that, the female ventured out of the quarters, making sure to be extra quiet so she wouldn't wake up Jaymz. When she got outside, Enola realized that the storm was over and that it was a beautiful morning out. The ocean was still and everything was seemingly peaceful. Enola would have smiled, but she remembered where she was and who she was dealing with.

"Ahoy!" a male voice touched Enola's ears, causing her to look upwards of where it came from. She could see a small platform atop the mast, some sort of lookout. There was a young man standing on top of there, waving down at her with a lazy grin dancing along his lips.

This man had dark blond hair that was long and draping over his shoulders, a really skinny body, and bright blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was only dressed in some grayish pants that were rolled up to the knees. Also, there were rings on each and every finger of his and his ears were pierced with multiple earrings.

"Ahoy…?" Enola didn't know what gibberish he was speaking, but she gave a short wave, noticing how the male didn't appear as beastly as all the others on the boat. Still, that didn't mean she trusted him, just like she showed an immense amount of distrust of Jaymz.

"Why don't ye join me up 'ere in the crow's nest?" the young man suggested, still wearing that lazy and easy going smile. It made him look friendly for some reason, but Enola wasn't going to let her guard down. Wasn't this man wondering why she wasn't tied up and sitting down somewhere?

A little reluctant, but curious, Enola started climbing up the ladder that led up into the crow's nest. It took a few minutes, but she managed to make it to the top, getting up onto the platform with the male as he held some kind of strange device in his hand. Enola became wary, wondering if it was some kind of weapon and that he was going to bash her head in with it. Oh, why in the world did she listen to him and climb all the way up here?

"Glad ye could join, me lassie," the young man remarked, his lazy smile transforming into one of delight. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and cocked his head to the side like a curious cat. "Why ye be wanderin' 'round the ship alone and untied? Oh, I be Blood, by the way. Pleasure."

Enola had the sudden feeling that she could be relaxed around this individual. "Blood? What kind of name is that, huh? Do you drink blood or something?" she questioned, almost laughing in amusement.

Blood chortled at her accusation. "No, ye landlubber!"

"Then what's your name mean? Why did your parents name you something like that?" Enola demanded to know, still trying not to laugh. "Did THEY like drinking blood?"

"Yer a funny one, lassie," Blood chuckled behind closed lips before removing his attention from her and putting it on the endless sea before them, using the device to look out of. "Me name is nothin' important. It's the name Captain Ringer gave me, lassie."

Enola's face darkened at the mention of the monstrous captain. "What? That beast names all of you or something?" she queried. "Did that monstrosity also give Jaymz's name too?"

"Of course, lassie," Blood lowered the device in his hand and peered at her, eyebrows shooting up in a curious manner. "Captain Ringer be Jaymz's father."

Enola felt like she had been slapped in the face. She felt wobbly all of a sudden and fury consumed her entire being. Just when she had started to actually like Jaymz, she found out this horrible truth about him?! How could she ever bring herself to trust him now? Enola felt disgusted that he had even kissed her last night, him being related to that animal. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, she remembered how it felt to have his lips brush against hers. Still, it had been nice. Enola felt so confused right now.

"I take it ye didn't know, lassie?" Blood questioned, eyeing her closely.

"No I didn't," Enola grumbled irritably. "Thanks for letting me know."

Blood shrugged and a smile appeared on his facial features. "Ye like 'im don't'cha?"

"What?" Enola gave him a look.

Blood was about to elaborate, but suddenly the whole crew emerged from their concealed places, appearing all over the ship. Captain Ringer was amongst them and so was Jaymz. Enola could see Jaymz looking around for someone, possibly _her_. Knowing this, the girl made sure not to be seen.

"Avast ye!" Captain Ringer boomed in his deep and threatening voice, holding up his hands to gain the attention from everyone there. "I be havin' some good news."

"What it be, captain?!" one of the crew members demanded to know.

"We're approachin' another piece o' dry land," the barbaric captain informed his crew, grinning sinisterly. "That's where me treasure is! We should be thar by tomorrow. If we aren't, I'm blamin' all of ye and yer all gonna walk the plank!"

The crew all nodded simultaneously, scared.

Captain Ringer smiled in all his ugliness before tilting his head back and gazing directly at Enola who was standing in the crow's nest next to Blood. "Tonight, I want her in me quarters…" he said nastily before marching back to wherever he came from.

Hearing that, Enola shuddered. She could see that all eyes were on her and she started to feel sick. Jaymz was giving her a concerned expression while the rest of the crew was laughing their heads off. Enola could feel a hand on her back and she jumped a little, turning her head to look at Blood who was gazing at her forlornly.

"Blood, what does that mean?" asked Enola softly.

"It means what ye think it means, lassie," Blood said through a sigh. "I'm sorry, lass."

Enola felt even more sick. What was she going to do? Oh, when would her savior come to rescue her? Where was the Mariner?!


End file.
